New Life
by Demonessofthemoon
Summary: Sakura is tired of being treated badly. She finds a man, after leaving the group, that can help her. Will she trust him?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

He had spotted her before he was turned. He now wanted her for a mate. He would have this girl. He noticed the blonde boy liked her, but she liked the black haired boy. The black hair boy liked none. 'How odd these humans are. I believe they are called ninja. I think I will have to kill the blonde. The black hair should be something my sister would want.' He grins and starts to run and plan.

* * *

Sakura was feed up with Naruto. He just never shut up. 

"Naruto will you just shut up! Your pissing me off. 'Believe it, believe it' we get it already," Sakura screamed.

"God what is wrong with you?! Did a stick get shoved up your ass, or are you having some female problems?!," demanded Naruto.

"No for you information Naruto! I'm just sick and tired of hearing you say the same stupid thing over and over. Your not the only one though that's ticking me off. Sasuke is to, so eat that!," Sakura said scowling.

"Oh really, and when did you start having problems with Sasuke?!," Naruto asked.

"The day you and him started being friends. Don't think I didn't see you two kissing!," shouted Sakura.

After that she ran off crying. Her hair had grown long again and reached her lower back. She was wearing the same outfit too.

"Hm let her go Naruto. We do not need her," Sasuke said as Naruto started to go after her.

Naruto followed Sasuke, but kept looking back.

* * *

Sakura Prov

'I can't believe the nerve of Naruto! He talked to me like that after all he did! He's such a jerk!'

"I'll show them!"

"My dear I can help you with that," whispered a voice.

"Who's there?" Sakura demanded.

"Please just call me Darius, and I, my dear, am a vampire."

He stepped from the shadows, and he grinned showing his fangs.


	2. Chapter 1

I like to thank anyone that reviewed my story. I will be typing some more as quickly as I can. Thank you again: Malice.

Thanks againfor anyone that reviews the story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One The Change

Sakura gulped and leaped back. He chuckled at her and grinned.

"What is wrong my dear? Does a vampire have your tongue?" he asked grinning.

She shook her head quickly.

"No it's just... are those real?" she asked quietly.

He smirked at her showing one. "Would you like to find out?"

She nodded quickly staring into his eyes, looking down his body, staring at his every muscle.

* * *

Sakura Prov.

"Would you like to find out?"

'Good his voice is musical. It sounds as if it were ice itself. Man I want to know if those are real.'

She noddes quickly staring into his eyes.

'They look like a water being reflected, like the water near the shore.'

Her eyes travel over his body, staring at his every muscle.

'God he's so strong and graceful. He's not to strong or girly like. I want that! I will have it.'

* * *

**Normal Prov.**

He slowly walks over to her. His eyes travel down her body, then they travel back to her eyes searching for a sign of something.

"Well come here and touch them. I promise I won't bite." '_Yet atleast.'_

Sakura slowly walks over, and reachs a finger out. She gently tugs on it, then strokes it. He looks at her. She beigns to move to touch his cheek. She does.

She jumps back, and looks at her hand. Her eyes widen, and looks frighten.

"Your skin is freezing." she gaps.

He grins seductively and says, "I told you I was a vampire."

"I want to be one."

He raisies his eyebrow at her. "Are you sure about that my dear?"

She nods quickly. "I want to be like you."

"You do know you will change. You will look different. You will be my eternal slave."

"I understand," she replies, "I want it."

"As you wish."

* * *

_Darius Prov._

'_It was sooner then I thought. Excellent none the less. I will always say the sooner the better.'_

_He stares into her eyes._

_'She will look beautiful. I finally will have a mate.'_

* * *

**Normal Prov.**

He gently bites her neck. Now to eyes stare into the night. One blue, the other green.


	3. Chapter 2

I would like to thank the people that are reviewing. Thank you for the time.

Thank you again:

Chapter Two All New Sakura

"Man I haven't seen Sakura all day. I wonder where she is?" wondered Naruto.

All Sasuke did was shrug.

"Who cares?" was all he uttered.

As the two walked down the street they saw a mob gathering. They saw Kiba gapping along with Neji.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Have you seen Sakura lately?" muttered Neji.

Both Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads quickly. Neji anc Kiba gasped.

"Dude you just got to see her. It is amazing on how good she looks now. Before she wasn't ugly, but now shes fucking hot." Kiba replied.

Suddenly a wind blew, and Sakura turned a corner. Before she had pink hair and light green eyes, but now she had dark black hair all the way to her lower back, and her eyes were like that of a emerald.

"He-e-y Sakura." stamered Naruto.

She nodded at them at continued walking down the street. Naruto stared at her the whole time.

* * *

**Naruto Prov.**

'Man she is so hot now. Her hair and eyes are great.'

He stared at her ass as she walked down the street. He noticed she had nicely toned muscles. Her hair was much longer, and she had a tattoo on her shoulder of a single red star.

"She is looking really good." muttered Naruto.

All the other guys nodded. He looked, and saw all the other guys were looking at her. Even Sasuke, who never checked out anyone.

'Man it seems I have competiton. No way am I going to lose though. Believe it!'

* * *

**Sasuke Prov.**

'What happened to her? She likes me, but now she is ignoring me completely. No matter she will be mine now. Atleast she actually looks good now. Before she was just as annoying as Naruto. Now she is deadly, calm, and quiet.'

He glanced at the others, and saw they were looking to.

'No one will have her but me.'

* * *

**_Sakura Prov._**

_'It is so good looking like this. I see that even Sasuke is checking me out. Oh well I only want Darius now. He liked me when I didn't look like this.'_

_She looked over her shoulder a little. She saw that all the boys and girls were staring. Even some of the men!_

_She smirked. 'Well it seems people are noticeing me now. Good they should. They will be my prey after all. Well after Darius trains me._

_She chuckles thinking of the pleasure she would get after killing Naruto and Sasuke._

_'This will be to easy. I love it.'_

* * *

**Sakura's Dream**

_She looks around searching for Darius. She shouts his name. He appears in front of her in only a pair of tight leather pants smirking._

_"Glad you came my dear." he growls sexy._

_He walks over and kisses her._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Training for a Vampire

Darius and Sakura were running through the woods. They were moving like tigers. They were beautiful to any that saw them with the light shining down on them.

* * *

**_Sakura Prov._**

_'I feel so strong. I feel as if I could kill a god.' _

_She glances over a Darius._

_'He is so beautiful, but can I love him?' _

_She shudders softly._

_'I have to. I'll make myself. It's for my own good anyway.'_

* * *

**_Darius Prov._**

_He glances at Sakura and grins._

_'She is so beautiful. She will be a good vampire an a wonderful mate. Maybe even a great mother.'_

_He chuckles so softly she can not hear him._

_'Yes maybe if I'm ready.'_

* * *

**Normal Prov.**

They ran, and stopped by a stream. Darius stood by the water, under the moon, and look as if he was a good from heaven to humans. Not to Sakura though.

"Are you ready to begin training?" Darius asked.

Sakura nodded quickly movin next to him.

She grinned suddenly and said, "Made ready."

Darius chuckled softly.

"Well would you like to prove that?" he asked.

She nodded becoming tense. She looked towards the trees.

"Someone or something is coming. It's human for sure though." she said.

"Focus. Try to figure out who it is." he replied.

She closed her eyes slowly showing off the green eye shadow she had on that was permanent. Suddenly she gasped then growled, flicking open her eyes with anger.

"It is Naruto and his fool friends." she replied looking furious.

"What are their names?" asked Darius curious.

"Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke are with him." she replied.

_'I wonder if Sakura still has feelings for this Sasuke boy.' thought Darius_

Sakura growled louder when she said Sasuke.

He chuckles softly.

_'I guess not.' _

"What would you like to do about it?" he asked.

She smirks slowly.

"Oh kill them of course. Those bastards should die slowly to."

"Well," he grins repying, "We can't tonight, we have training."

She pouts a little.

"Fine when I don't have training though, can I kill them?"

Darius nods and says, "You may."

She squeals happily and hugs him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckles and he says, "No problem. I hate them because you hate them. Now can we go and train?"

She nods quickly. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Naruto Prov.**

'Where could Sakura be? I know I saw her leave with a man. He was a older one to. What is she doing with him?'

He glanced at the others.

'Well they are only here because I wouldn't leave them alone, but Sasuke... why is he here?'

He noticed Sasuke was deep in thought.

'I wonder what the hell he's thinking about.'

* * *

**Sasuke Prov.**

'What the hell am I doing? Am I just chasing this girl so I can get laid? No... it's something more. Oh fuck! I think I love her!'

He glances at Naruto quick.

'No one must know. Not even Sakura. No escapially Sakura.'

* * *

**Normal Prov. **

The four of them ran in a triangle and all thought, 'But I will have Sakura.'


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you again for those reading my story. To those reviewing it, thank you very much! It is a joy to hear of those enjoying my stories. Thank you: Anastasia Santiago and Sakura-and-and anyone-but-Sasuke.

It is always a pleasure to get reviews and comments for my stories. Remeber if you have a vampire person just let me know. I need some quick. The requirements are a name, where they are from (doesn't have to be a villiage), how long they were vampires, hair color, eye color, personality, and any and all relationships (friends, family, and people they are dating etc.).

I give credit to those who make them so let me know soon. If you have questions about my story let me know so I can let you guys know. I answer them all if they don't give away the story.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Four Darius vs. Naruto

Sakura had just return from a whole night of intense training.

'Damn this is getting hard. I kinda like it though. It just proves I'm getting stronger then Darius. He did say the girls are stronger then the guys.'

Suddenly Naruto followed by Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke.

"Where were you last night?" yelled Naruto.

"Somewhere were you weren't." replied Sakura snidely.

"Tell me know. I want to know." growled Naruto.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards his chest. Suddenly she growled, and grabbed his shirt and ripped her from her wrist. She threw him towards the others. They caught, and fell with him.

She loomed over them and growled, "How dare you! You grabbed, and act as if you own me! That is out of hand. You have no right to question me, or even ask, after what you did to me!"

* * *

**_Darius Prov._**

_'Well it seems the mouse has become the cat.' _

_He was watching as she threw Naruto at his group. _

_'She certainly is mad.'_

_He heard all that she yelled and said._

_'She really is angry. She has grown stronger every day. Soon she'll be stronger then me. She truly is amazing. I want her as a mate soon. I'm loosing patience.'_

_'She even may be the strongest vampiress alive. I love her so. With her power we could control, and rule the others._

* * *

**Normal Prov.**

Sakura began to rant even more. Suddenly Naruto shot up like a bullet and pinned Sakura.

"Shut your trap! Your my girlfriend from now on. Got that you stupid bitch?!" claimed Naruto.

Sakura eyes widen and she looked up and around.

"Naruto, if you want to live, take it back." was all Sakura would say.

"No way! I want you, and I will have you. Nothing will stop me! I wanted you even before you changed how you looked!" yelled Naruto.

All Sakura could do was gasp as her eyes widen and she blushed, and tell him to take it back.

Suddenly a loud yell came from the roofs. Suddenly a man with long black hair and blue eyes jumped down.

"How dare you!" he screeched, "She is mine forever!"

* * *

**Naruto Prov.**

'Who the hell is he? How dare he yell at me like that! How dare he claim Sakura! She is mine! Well atleast for now.'

The man threw Naruto against a wall.

'Alright fuck this! He's dead now!'

* * *

**_Sakura Prov._**

_She watched as Naruto punched Darius in the jaw, and kicked him in the stomach. _

_'What have I done! I don't love Darius, yet I'm not stopping him from killing Naruto. Maybe I'll use him, then I'll let Darius finish him off. Yeah I like that idea.'_

_She jumped, and grabbed Darius by his shirt. She started to run full speed away from the four boys. _

_'I'll use them both well that idea is a good one.'_

_She chuckles lightly as she thinks about it._

_'I like this plan alot. In fact, I love it! Man I'm becoming as evil as Sasuke brother. What's his name? Itachia or something like that.'_

* * *

**Normal Prov. (with Sakura and Darius)**

"Why did you take me away from there?! I could have killed him?!" yelled Darius.

Sakura growled and pushed him to the ground.

"Well dumbass you said I could kill him! So from now on you best not touch Naruto or Sasuke! They are mine to kill!"

Darius looks at her, his eyes clouding.

"You know what you are sexy when your angry."

He jumps off the ground wraps his arms around her waist. He smirks and nips her neck.

"I like it alot."

He gently runs his fangs across her neck. She moves her head so he has more room.

"Don't try and -moans- make me forget -moans and archs her body- what you did."

"Oh I'm not trying. I am doing just that."

He kisses her fiercely growling. She kisses back just as hard wanting more. He gently runs his tongue over hers. She runs her tongue roughly over his. She moans softly asking, without knowing, for more.

He pulls back and chuckles.

"Do you really want more my dear?"

She nodds her eyes tinted with red.

"Fuck yeah I want more. I always want more from you. You just never give it."

"Well there is a reason. If I claim you as my mate your powers with stop growing. So I am going to wait until they are as far as they are going to get and claim you."

"Is this for another reason to?"

"Yes actually. Very observant. I want us to rule the other vampires together."

"I do too. Can we train again tomorrow?"

"Yes my love we will."

He kisses her fiercely. He runs his hands down her back.

"We will train tomorrow." he mumbles as he kisses her throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Training For A Vampire Part Two

Sakura and Darius were jumping through the trees. They were running to there training spot.

"Darius you once told me something was special about this place. What were you talking about then?"

"Well my love, other vampires come to this place. They bring there young or slaves here too."

"You mean they train here to?"

"Exactly." Darius said grinning.

* * *

**_Sakura Prov._**

_'Wow I never even knew. They having been coming here for years. It's amazing they haven't been caught.'_

_"Why haven't the vampires that train there ever been caught?"_

_"Well Sakura the answer is right in front of your nose."_

_'Did the vampires become part of the anbu?'_

_"We vampires have been in the anbu for at least 154 years. We make sure we are atleast in that." replied Darius. _

_'I never even noticed them!'_

* * *

**Normal Prov.**

"Come today we go to meet a friend of mine."

Sakura looked at him.

"What are they?"

He laughs a little.

"How rude you didn't even ask her name first."

Sakura kept running.

"Better to worry about what they are then get the name." she mummered.

Darius chuckles a little.

"You have been learning well, my love. She is a vampire as I believe you suspect. She is coming with her sister. Her sister is a half vampire."

"Well what are their names."

Darius smirked and replied, "The eldest name is Riku Jade. She has been a vampire for almost sixteen years. Her younger sister name is Kira. The younger one is the one you should look out for. Riku isn't a push over either. Both could beat you now."

"Well I don't want to fight them. Atleast not yet."

Darius chuckles.

"Smart choice. Now we will meet them tonight at the training grounds."

Sakura smirked and showed a fang.

"Good the sooner the better. Atleast I'll know what I have to contended with."


End file.
